Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a lock-up damper device which is installed between a front cover and a turbine of a torque converter for transmitting an input torque, transmitted from an engine to the front cover, directly to an output shaft interconnected to a succeeding transmission and, at the same time, prevent engine vibrations from being transmitted directly to the output shaft when torque is transmitted.